Explorations
Explorations is a feature that was first implemented to GPX+ on September 13th, 2010. They were created to replace the old event system as well as to introduce new means for obtaining certain Pokémon and items. Other site-hosted contests and competitions, such as shiny races and art contests, are however still hosted by the administrators in addition to the Exploration feature. Explorations Explorations are task-oriented quests which take the player through a story to get a reward. To progress through the story, the player must complete each task required in the order they are presented. The reward could be a difficult to obtain Pokémon egg like Unown, a rare item such as a summoning item, or even a Legendary or Novelty Pokémon egg. There are three different kinds of Explorations: Rare and Novelty Pokémon, Item, and Special (Legendaries). The Rare and Novelty Pokémon and Item Explorations are generally available at any time, with a few exceptions, and can be embarked upon numerous times so long as their cooldown period has ended. Special Explorations reward Legendary Pokémon and only last for one month; three are rotated in every month, and the user much choose which one he wishes to complete (the Black or White Token Account Upgrade allows for the completion of two Special Explorations per month). Explorations can be canceled by the user at any time. If the user cancels an Exploration, he or she cannot restart the same Exploration for a number of days dependent on the Exploration. Additionally, if the user cancels a Special Exploration, it will counts against the number of Special Explorations he may embark on that month. Should a user be unable to complete all the tasks of a Special Exploration in time, the Exploration will be canceled automatically and the player will not receive a reward. To start an Exploration, the user must meet certain requirements. The three standard statistics that are used as requirements are: *Number of Total Interactions *Number of Total Achievements *Number of Total Pokédex entries In some rare cases there may be additional requirements however, such as owning a certain Account Upgrade. Each Exploration also has a point fee called an Embark Fee which is listed next to an Exploration's embark button. Additionally, after completing a task, the user's party must contain an open Party slot; they can nevertheless have a full party while performing the task itself. The different tasks required to complete each Exploration fall into one of six categories. The user must either: *Have one or more specific item(s) in the player's inventory. *Have one or more specific Pokémon, possibly of a certain level, in the player's party. *Have a specific amount of berries, kind of berry, or a combination of the two fed to the player's Pokémon. *Have a specific Pokémon locked to the player's party while he or she completes the task. *Find one or more specific Exploration item(s) around the site. *Interact with a certain number of Pokémon, sometimes using a particular berry. *Beat an NPC in the Battle Tower or battle in the VS Seeker. Regular items, when needed for an Exploration, can be obtained before or during the Exploration and disappear from the player's inventory after the task is completed. Exploration items are found around the site in the same way as regular items, but they cannot be sold to the shop and are therefore not available in the Backroom. The Itemfinder and Dowsing MCHN and different weather effects do not affect the chances of finding Exploration items, but Exploration items still have a much higher chance of being found than regular items do, increasing over time. When specific Pokémon are required to complete a task, the Pokémon must be obtained during the task that calls for them. Rare and Novelty Pokémon Explorations 'Incident in Yellow Forest' —Everybody always gives somebody else a piece of their mind. Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by GlassWalker and Puppy Chow *First available: 31 October 2010 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 5 *Reward: Spiky-Eared Pichu Egg *Wait period (days): 30 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 1,500 **Total Dex entries: 50 **Total achievements: 15 'Star Guided Journey' —Second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning Written by Icicle Artwork by lurk Cover art by GlassWalker *First available: November 2010 *Embark Fee: 768 points *Number of tasks: 13 *Reward: Deoxys Normal Form, Attack Form, Defense Form, or Speed Form Egg *Wait period (days): 60 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 25,000 **Total Dex entries: 330 **Total achievements: 75 **Aurora Weather *Notes: First released as a Special Exploration. On December 26, 2010, it was made a Normal Exploration that would be made available on days with Aurora Weather. It is currently listed among the Rare and Novelty Pokémon Explorations, despite rewarding a Very Rare Pokémon. 'Mystery Creature of the Ruins' —Anything's a mystery to somebody Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Kila Cover art by GlassWalker *First available: December 2010 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 9 *Reward: Unown Egg *Wait period (days): 20 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 6.000 **Total Dex entries: 160 **Total achievements: 20 *Notes: If the user does not have all Unown Eggdex entries, this exploration will award a random Unown egg from among the missing forms. Otherwise it will award a random Unown among all 28 forms. 'Secret of Christmas' —Which door will you choose? Written by Darth Krytie Artwork by Puppy Chow *First available: December 2010 *Embark Fee: 256 points *Number of tasks: 8 *Reward: Future Shuppet, Present Drifloon, or Past Misdreavus Egg *Wait period (days): 7 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 9,500 **Total Dex entries: 150 **Total achievements: 20 *Notes: Only available every December. 'A Ripple in Time' —Time heals all wounds Written by Jen Artwork by Giraffe A Laugh *First available: May 2011 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 11 *Reward: Bulbasaur Clone, Charmander Clone, or Squirtle Clone Egg *Wait period (days): 30 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 15,000 **Total Dex entries: 150 **Total achievements: 50 **Required item: Vs Seeker 'Transforming the Heart' —True kindness will never go unrewarded. Written by Synx Itax Artwork by Synx Itax *First available: 8 February 2012 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 10 *Reward: Ditto Egg *Wait period (days): 30 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 9,000 **Total Dex entries: 100 **Total achievements: 30 'Bridging the Gap' —Lending a helping hand! Written by Galahawk Artwork by Giraffe A Laugh *First available: August 2012 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 11 *Reward: Egg *Wait period (days): 30 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 15,000 **Total Dex entries: 150 **Total achievements: 50 Item Explorations 'A Halloween Haunting' —The most unexpected things happen at night. Written by Darth Krytie Artwork by Puppy Chow *First available: 29 October 2010 - 31 October 2010 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 6 *Reward: 4 Heart Sweets *Wait period (days): 5 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 6,500 **Total Dex entries: 50 **Total achievements: 15 *Notes: Only available annually between 29 and 31 October. 'That Burning Desire!!' —Not your average Exploration. Embark at your own risk. Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Commander Wymsy *First available: 3 November 2010 *Embark Fee: 3,072 points *Number of tasks: 16 *Reward: 8 Flame Orbs *Wait period (days): 45 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 200,000 **Total Dex entries: 450 **Total achievements: 80 *Notes: When this Exploration was released, Commander Wymsy stated that she had made it "purely because she can and she wanted to make something absurd."That Burning Desire! thread 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' —My true love gave to me... First available: 25 December 2010 - 31 December 2010 *Embark Fee: 1,212 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: 12 Heart Sweets *Wait period (days): 7 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 12,000 **Total Dex entries: 120 **Total achievements: 12 *Notes: Only available annually between 25 and 31 December. 'Punishing a Poacher' —Nobody is truly unstoppable Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Kila First available: 31 January 2011 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 10 *Reward: Black Token or White Token *Wait period (days): *Requirements: **Total interactions: 16,000 **Total Dex entries: 190 **Total achievements: 35 *Notes: Unlike most other explorations, Punishing a Poacher can only be completed once; however, it has been stated that the choice between the two tokens is purely aesthetic. Also, despite rewarding an item, this exploration is found under the'' Novelty & Rare Pokemon section.Minor Updates post on Punishing a Poacher 'Beachside Treasure' ''—An introduction to Exploring Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Commander Wymsy *First available: 4 March 2011 *Embark Fee: None *Number of tasks: 4 *Reward: Big Pearl *Requirements: **''None!'' *Notes: This Exploration has been stated to have been created for the purposes of being a "tutorial Exploration" of sortsMinor Updates post on Beachside Treasure, and is the only Exploration with no embark fee or requirements. Unlike most other explorations, Beachside Treasure can be completed only once. 'Sweet Success' —There's nothing quite like a busy day. Written by Jen Artwork by shakefrost *First available: August 2011 *Embark Fee: 32 points *Number of tasks: 9 *Reward: 4 Heart Sweets *Wait period (days): 50 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 2,500 **Total Dex entries: 90 **Total achievements: 25 'The Great Rescue' —Sugar coated things aren't always the sweetest. Written by Jen Artwork by Puppy Chow *First available: 5 April 2012 *Embark Fee: 256 points *Number of tasks: 9 *Reward: 5 Sweet Honey *Wait period (days): 35 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 5,000 **Total Dex entries: 100 **Total achievements: 30 'The Passionate Duo' —Always fight for what you believe in. Written by Jen Artwork by Giraffe A Laugh *First available: 16 June 2012 *Embark Fee: 384 points *Number of tasks: 10 *Reward: Twinkie *Wait period (days): 32 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 9,900 **Total Dex entries: 170 **Total achievements: 50 'The Angered Gods of Weather' —Quell the elements. Written by Rinku Artwork by Giraffe A Laugh *First available: 24 June 2012 *Embark Fee: 576 points *Number of tasks: 11 *Reward: Blue Orb, Red Orb, or Green Orb *Wait period (days): 40 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 13,000 **Total Dex entries: 310 **Total achievements: 45 'Through The Looking Glass' —Restore light to the world! Written by Wraenna Artwork by Giraffe A Laugh *First available: 7 December 2012 *Embark Fee: 384 points *Number of tasks: 11 *Reward: Reveal Glass *Wait period (days): 32 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 33,000 **Total Dex entries: 400 **Total achievements: 100 'A Vacation to Remember' —The most important things are sometimes the easiest to forget. Written and Illustrated by Galahawk *First available: 18 May 2013 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 14 *Reward: *Wait period (days): 40 *Requirements: **Total interactions: 20,000 **Total Dex entries: 410 **Total achievements: 100 Special Explorations 'Needing a Friend' —Be careful for what you wish, You just might get it Written by Toda *First available: 13 September 2010 - 31 October 2010 *Embark Fee: 1,024 points *Number of tasks: 14 *Reward: Jirachi Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 35,000 **Total Dex entries: 350 **Total achievements: 50 'The Quiet Forest' —There are those precious moments where time seems to stand still... Written by Letan Artwork by Galahawk *First available: 13 September 2010 - 31 October 2010 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 8 *Reward: Celebi Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 20,000 **Total Dex entries: 250 **Total achievements: 35 'King of the Temple' —Help and big hearts come in small packages Written by Flamer Artwork by Puppy Chow Cover art by GlassWalker *First available: 2 November 2010 *Embark Fee: 1,024 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: Regigigas Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 23,000 **Total Dex entries: 315 **Total achievements: 40 'The Three Singing Chatot' —And the mystery behind their tunes Written by Toda Artwork by lurk *First available: February 2011 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 9 *Reward: Articuno, Zapdos, or Moltres Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 18,000 **Total Dex entries: 230 **Total achievements: 55 'Deep in the Laboratory' —Secrets are hard to hide Written by Darth Krytie Artwork by Puppy Chow *First available: February 2011 *Embark Fee: 768 points *Number of tasks: 10 *Reward: Mewtwo Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 22,500 **Total Dex entries: 280 **Total achievements: 55 'Babysitting Adventure' —You can't stop a kid from being a kid Written by Commander Wymsy Artwork by Commander Wymsy *First available: May 2011 *Embark Fee: 256 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: Victini Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 12,000 **Total Dex entries: 190 **Total achievements: 44 'Tour of Illusions' —The elusive beasts of lore Written by Rinku Artwork by Taloheart and steampunk *First available: June 2011 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 11 *Reward: Raikou, Entei or Suicune Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 14,000 **Total Dex entries: 250 **Total achievements: 60 **Required item: Vs Seeker 'The Hidden Ruins' —Ancient secrets are best left untouched Written by Letan Artwork by Taloheart and steampunk *First available: June 2011 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: Regirock, Regice, or Registeel Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 8,000 **Total Dex entries: 130 **Total achievements: 30 'Mansion of Gods' —Release your inner kami Written by White Knight Artwork by Camelopardalis *First available: August 2011 *Embark Fee: *Number of tasks: 13 *Reward: Thundurus, Tornadus, or Landorus Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 10,000 **Total Dex entries: 200 **Total achievements: 50 **Required item: Vs Seeker 'Protecting the Fragile' —Lots of things are weaker than glass Written by Darck Artwork by GlassWalker *First available: September 2011 *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 11 *Reward: Keldeo Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 10,000 **Total Dex entries: 340 **Total achievements: 70 'Deep Desires' —The worst nightmares are those that are lucid Written by Jen Artwork by Taloheart and steampunk *First available: November 2011 *Embark Fee: 2,056 points *Number of tasks: 10 *Reward: Darkrai Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 15,000 **Total Dex entries: 270 **Total achievements: 76 'Summon the Hero' —Only the strong survive Written by Flamer Artwork by PawziClawzi *First available: December 2011 *Embark Fee: 1,024 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: Reshiram or Zekrom Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 27,000 **Total Dex entries: 360 **Total achievements: 55 'Dark Saturday' —It's not often that you have dark days, but when you do, you just want to forget... Written by Jacin Tatt Artwork by Jacin Tatt * First available: January 2012 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 10 *Reward: Genesect Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 85,000 **Total Dex entries: 400 **Total achievements: 70 'Beneath the Frozen Forest' —Disturbing one's slumber is never a wise choice. Written by Letan Artwork by Chandelure *First available: March 2012 *Embark Fee: 256 points *Number of tasks: 11 *Reward: Kyurem Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 28,000 **Total Dex entries: 370 **Total achievements: 85 'Forgotten Memories' —Search for the truth Written by Rinku Artwork by Chandelure *First available: May 2012 *Embark Fee: 1,024 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: Mew Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 11,000 **Total Dex entries: 150 **Total achievements: 65 'A Trio of Trials' —Iron-clad will. Sharp wit. Stoic patience. Which do you desire? Written by Darth Krytie and Wraenna Artwork by Galahawk *First available: July 2012 *Embark Fee: 1,024 points *Number of tasks: 15 *Reward: Cobalion, Virizion, or Terrakion Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 31,000 **Total Dex entries: 430 **Total achievements: 100 'Guardians' —What happens when emotions, willpower, and knowledge cease to exist? Story and cover art by Jacin Tatt Artwork by Puppy Chow *First available: August 2012 *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 12 *Reward: Azelf, Mesprit, or Uxie Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 14,000 **Total Dex entries: 250 **Total achievements: 60 Future Explorations 'Tropius Exploration' It has been hinted by Commander Wymsy in her status that "An Exploration based around Tropius" may be in the works. Further details about and the validity of this Exploration are still unknown. 'Legendary Explorations' It has been revealed by Commander Wymsy that there will, eventually, be an Exploration for every single Legendary Pokémon not available through a summoning item, notably, including Arceus.June Explorations thread (see spoiler) Aside from Arceus, the only remaining Legendary Pokémon left is Meloetta. 'Summoning Item Explorations' An announcement topic has revealed that Normal Explorations for various summoning items are in the works.Exploration Set thread Currently, the expected Explorations not yet available include an Exploration for a Lustrous Orb, Adamant Orb, or Griseous Orb, an Exploration for a Magma Rock, Gracidea Flower, or Lunar Wing, an Exploration for a Rainbow Wing, Silver Wing, or Soul Dew, and an Exploration for an Enigma Stone. 'Light and Dark Stone Explorations' The March 2013 Site-Wide Shiny Hunt thread has stated that the items rewarded for the event, the Light Stone and the Dark Stone, will eventually be made available through an exploration some time in the future.March 2013 SWSH thread It is not certain if the two items will be available through the same or separate Explorations. Notes Category:Features Category:Pokétch